


I love you (see you on the other side)

by FixerRefutation



Series: Ouma Kokichi's Theory of 'Happiness.' [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Dying Moments, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hydraulic Press - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Sorry, I'm so new at this, Ouma regrets everything, Sad, dear atua have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: He's afraid, as he looks up at the cold, unforgiving hydraulic press, about to crush him.He thinks of everyone he loves.They'll never love him back.(Kokichi has so many regrets.)





	I love you (see you on the other side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No one cause i have no friends ಥ_ಥ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No+one+cause+i+have+no+friends+%E0%B2%A5_%E0%B2%A5).



It hurt.

The stings from the arrows,

dying with someone who hated him.

Then again, didn't everyone hate him?

he wonders, ~~if he was different, would everyone still hate him?~~

_(He films the video.)_

Kaito walks over, solemn. 

"Are you ready?," he asks.

when would anybody be ready for dying?

"yeah," he says.

He wants to annoy Himiko. He wants to talk with Shuichi. He wants to live. 

_(He lays down on the warm, warm jacket.)_

He wants to tease Miu, he wants to play with Gonta. 

He wants to prank Kiiboy, he wants to escape with everyone.

He wants to play piano with Kaede, he wants to say hi to Rantaro.

He wants to pray with Angie, he wants to watch Tenko throw Shuichi to the floor.

He doesn't have any regrets about Korekiyo.

He wants to see Kirumi, he wants to relax with Ryoma. 

One last time,

he wants to do _so, so much._

but

  
They all died. _(for what, he asks himself as the press starts.)_

Kaito looks on with an unreadable expression.

Kaito had someone waiting for him. He'll be damned if he kept her waiting.

 

He sees Kaito's regret, and wonders.

Wonders if Himiko will continue to face her feelings.

Wonders if Shuichi will grieve for him.

Wonders if Maki will smile when he's gone.

Wonders if Kiibo will get over his 'robophobia' phase.

Wonders if Tsumugi will live, with her "plainness."

_(Everything's in slow motion.)_

He thinks about everyone he loved. They'll never know, but he loves them. He'll miss them. They may hate him, but he kind of hopes they'll find a way into his room. With what little he could do for them, it was all he had to hold on to. He wonders if they'll even care. 

Probably not,

(but he loves them anyways)

It was all his fault. This plan was all for them. 

He doesn't want to die, though. He never wanted to die, not like this, with so many regrets and wishes unfulfilled.

One last time, Kokichi Ouma turns his head. 

  
"At least I wasn't boring, right?"

 

_(the press closes in on him)_

(he'll never notice the tears running down h  i  s      f

a

c

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> my first danganronpa ttthing is a go!


End file.
